Heart's Day
by pers3as
Summary: This is a Jandi/JunPyo one-shot story. A Valentine's Day special. Please READ!


_Disclaimer: I do not own Boys Over Flowers; this is just a pigment of my imagination and of course because it's Valentine's Day. LOL._

**Heart's Day**

It's been 5 years since he left for New York and although he wanted her to come, she declined. As much as she wanted to be with him, she knew they both need to grow up and become better a person. After her high school graduation; the same night he surprisingly ask her to be with him; it was the last night she saw him.

The next day he left; he insisted to see her but she turns him down. For her to see him leave is unbearable; she's afraid that one way or another, she might change her mind. She is standing on a steady ground and with that she doesn't want it to be shattered.

Weeks turns to months and months turn to years; they stayed in contact, whether on the internet; video calling, chatting, texting, and most of all phone calls. He sent her flowers every week. She sent him cards, pictures, and cookies that she baked made for him. He visited her on special occasions like the official and even unofficial holidays. She couldn't stop him because part of her expected him too.

All this years, her feelings for him NEVER CHANGED. In fact it was getting stronger, every day her heart skips a bit whenever her cellphone rings and she hears his low and hoarse voice. He never missed to call her even only for a short period of time. She never did too. Whenever she's down, he was always there; he may not be physically there but his presence is within her. He always listens to her, although they always end up arguing about some stupid stuffs, for her it was a magical moment, it was a heavenly feeling.

She remembers giving up on him when the whole world was against them but the truth is she never erased him from her heart because IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HIM.

There were times when he is depress knowing that she is thousands miles away from him but whenever he hears her sweet voice, all the negatives feelings building inside him vanished. She gives him happiness. She gives him strength.

There many times when his mother attempted to separate them, they were times that the world has been successful in tearing up their relationship, there were times when he gave up on her but the truth is she was always in his mind. She is everything to him. His life. His breathe. He couldn't let her go, he couldn't erased her from him because IT'S ALWAYS BEEN HER.

It became her routine; it became a part of her, the Namsan Tower; where it all begun. She wanders around the place with a smile on her face. It is a warm smile; a smile full of hope, serenity and easiness. She sat down on the stairs where she looks at the dark blue sky, staring deep into the stars. Her smile deepens as she imagines his face; smirking at her, his eyes dancing brightly just like the stars and his face just like the smiling moon. She chuckles while imagining him as the moon with curly hair. Yes, he was her moon! He serves as her light when darkness surrounds around her. He guides her.

She didn't realize how long she was staring at the sky when giggling couples passed by her. They were in a hurry trying to catch up the cable car ride, another couple wearing the same red shirt walk passed her as they were bickering at each other although their hands were still intertwined; she stared at their hands while memories flooded into her mind. They were exactly like that, bickering and calling each other STUPID. She warmly smiles at the memories when she suddenly she heard what the man said.

-Okay, you won. Anyways, here, - The man said while offering his girlfriend a bouquet of flowers and a teddy bear.

-Happy Valentine's Day! - The man added while the girl giggles and hugs him, half wiping the tears in her eyes.

As Jandi felt her whole body shivers, she felt her eyes clouded with tears as she realizes how much she misses him. SHE MISSES HIM SO MUCH; so much that she is dying inside. She rubs her eyes, wiping the tears in her eyes with her balled fist. She took a deep breath, while trying hard to compose herself.

Today is Valentine's Day and she is not supposed to shed a single tear, she is supposed to celebrate it, she promise him that or rather he made her promise. Breathing on a huff, she blows the hair that covers her face and checks her phone. In two minutes, she is going to hear his voice and for that the heavy feelings of dying to see him will be gone, replace with warm and solace she found in him.

Tick tock tick tock ..

He is late. He curses himself. He expected to be there on time. He blames it all on his secretary. He blames it all on the weather. Damn! She is going to kill him. She is going to scream at him and this will be an endless bickering. Although he loves arguing with her, today is an exemption. He doesn't want to ruin the mood otherwise Cupid will definitely murder him.

-Hmmm. He is late. - She mutters while checking the time in her cellphone.

-I'll give him another 5 minutes. - She added as she tenderly smiles, staring at the pictures serves as wallpaper on her cellphone. It was taken last Christmas during an overnight family gathering with the married couple Jae kyung and Woo bin together of course with her best friend Ga eul and her boyfriend Yi jeong, Ji Hoo and Seo Jin.

10 minutes passed and still no call from him.

-Damn, Gu Jun Pyo, you better have not forgotten about me! -She yells at her cellphone without minding the people who were staring at her.

Until finally her cellphone rings, she answers it immediately without allowing him to speak.

-You are late Gu JunPyo! What the hell you keep me waiting for? If you don't want to talk to me, just tell me okay? Geez! - She reprimanded him.

-Ahhh .. Okay.. Jandi it's Jae Kyung! Just want to say Happy Valentine's Day and don't forget to come over tonight okay? GA eul has been informed already.

-Oh Jae kyung! Sorry. Yeah. Yeah. Sure I'll be there. - She felt so stupid, going off to her best friend like that.

She grips her phone tightly in her grasps as she attempted to dial his number. She made up her mind, she is going to grit her teeth, swallow her pride and reprimand him.

No answer. No answer. Still no answer. Voicemail. Voicemail. Voicemail.

Her heart sank as she ended her 6th call to him. Could he have forgotten about her? What had happened to him? Isn't just yesterday when he called her, he told her how much he loves her? Then what about now? Did he? Did he just woke up and realize that he doesn't love her anymore? That is nothing to him?

She felt the tears in her eyes again as she thought about losing him. Dammit! She curses; she hugs her knees while hiding her face on her crossed arms.

-Oi, Laundry girl, didn't you know that only homeless people sleeps on the street? Don't you have a house, a nice warm bed to sleep on? -

Her whole body froze. She held her breath. Or she might did stop breathing. Her head jerks up as she wipes the tears in her eyes. Did she just hear his voice? Was she dreaming? Or imagining things? She shook her head as she mentally slaps herself, feeling stupid.

-Oi! - His voice came again and she immediately whips around. Turning to see him face to face. He was standing one step above her, her eyes widen in shock, her heart beating wildly, she swallowed hard, feeling the sudden dryness of her throat.

He shakes her shoulders, looking straight into her eyes as he step down, in the same level as her.

-Geum, Jandi! WAKE UP! WAKE UP! You're sleep walking! -

That tick her off. As she was surprise to him, she was also PISSED!

-IDIOT! I WASN'T SLEEP WALKING, I WAS CRYING YOU BASTARD! - She yells at him and slaps him at the same time.

-Ouch! What was that for? And what? - He cups his face, nursing his right cheek where Jandi's palm landed. He was taken aback from her reaction when he saw her shoulders slump forward, while he whole body vibrating, he hears her sniff and he realizes what is happening.

She is crying.

He lift her head up, her eyes while close and he instantly grabs her arms and kisses her passionately; feeling the tears in his cheeks. It took her seconds to respond and when they finally break for air, she opens her eyes.

-I'm sorry, I'm late, my flight was delayed. - He apologizes to her while wiping the tears in her eyes.

She nods at him, couldn't find the words to say to him, tears still flowing madly.

-Hey stop crying! I told you I will come back for you remember? - He kisses her tears and her eyes while she looks at him in the eyes.

He hugs her tightly, and whispers.

-Happy Valentine's Day, Geum Jandi. I love you and -

He kneels. - WILL YOU MARRY ME?

She chuckles. He looks so cheesy. Cheesy but cute. She swallowed hard and spoke.

-Yes, Gu JunPyo. Yes!

_Happy Valentine's Day everyone! Thank you for reading this short one-shot! Hope you like it and please dont forget to drop your comments whether negative or positive, I'd love to see them. Thank you and enjoy this heart's day._


End file.
